The Juraiian Princess
by L.R.T
Summary: Tenchi meets Team Rocket in what can only be described as possible AU crack!fic. Rocketshippy. TenchixRyoko. Rating for adult themes and language. Original upload date: 02-23-01. Not really so much in progress. See bio for author's notes.
1. No Need for Team Rocket!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

"You are _the_ most incompetent person I know, Ryoko!"

"You're just jealous because Tenchi's going to marry _me_!"

"That is a lie! You tell her, Tenchi!"

"Yeah, Tenchi, tell her you love _me_!"

"Wa! I gotta get outta here!" Tenchi Masaki said as he ran out of his house and ran to the garden where Ryo-Ohki, a cabbit created by Washu, was eating some carrots. "What am I gonna do with those two?" he sighed.

* * *

Jessie stared out over the sky as the Meowth balloon flew over the Masaki house. She spotted Ryo-Ohki and, raising an eyebrow, called out, "James! Meowth! Look! It's a new type of Pokemon!"

The two ran over to the edge of the balloon and looked over. "What _is_ that?" James asked.

"Looks like a rat of some sort...we could be famous for finding this thing, James!" Jessie cried. "Don't you think so, Meowth?" Jessie looked over to him. "Hello? Earth to Meowth!"

"She's da most beautiful creature I eva seen! I gotta meet her!" Meowth said, jumping onto James's shoulder so he could reach the balloon controls, lowering it to the ground.

"Wa! What the heck is that?!" Tenchi yelled, seeing the giant balloon slowly descend to the ground.

Jessie and James jumped out of the balloon and laughed. "Prepare for trouble! That rat thing is ours!"

"Make it double! It looks like it's from Mars!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce --"

"Yer beautiful! Say you'll be mine!" Meowth said, picking a flower from the ground and handing it to Ryo-Ohki.

"Meow?" the cabbit said, cocking her head.

"Meowth!" Jessie growled. "We're doing the motto!"

"Who _are_ you people?!" Tenchi demanded.

"If Casanova would've let us finish the motto you'd know..." James pouted.

Meowth nuzzled Ryo-Ohki, who ran and hid behind Tenchi's leg. "Merow..."

"We want that Pokemon!" Jessie said, pointing to Ryo-Ohki.

"Pokemon? Ryo-Ohki's a cabbit!" Tenchi said.

James whispered over to Jessie, "He's playing hard to get."

She nodded and walked to him. "Come on now...we just want to borrow it. Permanently!"

"Well, Ryo-Ohki isn't what you said she was! A Poke...mon or whatever it was! Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit! Nothing more!"

Jessie sighed. "This is hopeless."

"As hopeless as me?" James asked.

"Nothing is as hopeless as you," Jessie said, sitting down on the ground.

"Uhh...my name's Tenchi and if you need a place to stay for a while, we have room...sort of."

"I'd love ta stay with ya, Ryo-Ohki...my love..." Meowth said dreamily.

"Meow..."

Jessie grabbed Meowth by the tail. "We have a job to do, Meowth! We don't have time for your crush!"

Princess Aeka walked out of the house. "Tenchi, what is going on here? Who are these people?"

Tenchi held his head. "I wish I knew, Miss Aeka..."

James grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled her away from the ruckus. "Maybe we should stay. Meowth doesn't have much luck with the ladies and this way we can make up a new plan to get Pikachu in peace and quiet."

Jessie sighed. "Alright. I guess you're right." She turned to Tenchi and Aeka. "Alright, we'll take your offer. We'll stay here for a few days."

"What? Why are these strangers staying here Tenchi?" Aeka asked.

"Uhh...would you mind telling us your names?" Tenchi asked, putting his hand behind his head.

"I'm Jessie, this is James and..." Jessie looked to Meowth, who was doing a dance, trying to impress Ryo-Ohki. "_That's_ Meowth."

"Well, like I said, I'm Tenchi and this is Princess Aeka. Come on, I'll let you three meet everyone else," Tenchi said, guiding them into the house.

"I just hope this wasn't a big mistake, James," Jessie said.

"Jess, since when has anything I've suggested been a mistake?"

Jessie looked to him. "You're joking, right?"

"Just trust me, Jess! Things will work out fine!"

"I hope you're right..."


	2. No Need for a Sibling!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

Jessie walked down the numerous stairs to the Masaki Shrine, watching her footsteps as she went. She heard a rustling in a bush nearby and jerked her head up, focusing her gaze onto the bush. She walked over to it and peeked through only to see Tenchi practicing with his grandfather. Figuring she wasn't interrupting anything, she watched from her spot behind the bush.

Yosho sighed. "Tenchi...you aren't concentrating."

"I'm sorry, grandpa. It's just...something's been bothering me ever since Jessie came into our lives."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of her name and listened in more closely now.

"What is it, Tenchi?"

"I feel...like I know her; but I know for a fact I've never seen her before until that day she and her friends landed here," Tenchi said, wiping his forehead.

"Maybe she just has one of those faces. I'm sure Ryoko and Aeka don't enjoy the company," Yosho chuckled. "Just another woman getting in their way."

Tenchi laughed. "I think I can handle those two."

Yosho smiled and put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Well, I'm going to see if Sasami has dinner ready. You keep practicing your technique." And with that he walked off to the main house.

When he was out of sight, Jessie walked out of the bushes and stood, watching Tenchi in plain sight. "Nice moves."

Tenchi stopped and sweat-dropped, putting a hand behind his head. "Well...yeah...thanks, Jessie..."

"Come on. I'm sure your grandpa wouldn't mind if you ducked out of training early," she smiled.

"Okay...I guess not..."

Jessie smiled. "Great! We can get to know each other better."

"Oh, well, yeah. That'd be nice. Jessie...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do your parents think of you being in Team Rocket?"

Jessie looked down and stopped walking. Tenchi looked at her. "Did I say something wrong, Miss Jessie?"

"No...it's just...my mom was apart of Team Rocket and...she got sent off when I was about seven on a mission...she died in an avalanche..."

Tenchi walked to her. "Jessie...I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't know, Tenchi. As for my dad...I never met him. I guess he was a one-night stand...if I ever meet that jerk..." She pounded her fist into her palm.

"Let me help. " Tenchi smiled.

Jessie smiled back. "So what about you? I've seen your dad but not your mom."

"My mom died when I was about six..."

"Oh...I'm sorry...guess we're a pair, aren't we?" Jessie said, kicking some dirt.

Suddenly, the sky turned black as night as a crack of thunder was heard.

"Ahh! This storm came up so suddenly! It was sunny five minutes ago!" Tenchi cried.

Just as the rain began to fall, Tenchi and Jessie ran to the shed to escape it.

"You have weird weather here, don't you?" Jess said, wringing her hair out.

"Heh...I guess so..."

"Oh, damn it..." Jessie took out a picture of her and her mother. "It's all wet and wrinkled..."

Tenchi blinked. "What's that, Jessie?"

"It's me and my mother the day before she left for her mission. Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Tenchi smiled, taking the picture. "Oh my god..." His voice was almost a whisper.

"What? I was a cute kid, wasn't I?" Jessie grinned.

"No...well...yes, but..." Tenchi searched around his pockets and pulled out a picture and handed it to her. "That's me and my mother..."

Jessie took it and stared for a while. Finally after a long silence. "That - that's my mom..."

Tenchi moved next to her and they put the two pictures together. "We're - we have the same mom..."

"But...how? How is this possible?"

"Mom was always out in the evenings...saying she was working..." Tenchi said.

"And she was gone in the day...at Team Rocket..."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "I have a sister..." Tenchi grinned.

"I have a little brother..." Jessie grinned back.

"Wait, though - my dad must not be your dad..."

"That's right! Well, it doesn't matter who my dad is! I have a brother!" Jessie happily beamed. "I can't wait to get back to the house and tell everyone!"

"Me too, Jessie." Tenchi smiled. "No one's going to believe this..."

"We have all the proof we need right here!" Jessie said, holding up the photos.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After the storm we'll go tell everyone!"

Jessie nodded and smiled.

* * *

Aeka ran up to Tenchi. " Oh, Lord Tenchi! We were so worried!"

James ran up to Jessie. "Jess, are you alright? You weren't hit by lightning were you?"

Jessie laughed. "Of course not, you idiot."

Tenchi grinned at Jessie and then went into the living room. "Everyone! Can you please come out here? Jessie and I need to tell you something!"

James and Aeka looked to each other, both fearing the worst - Tenchi and Jessie were getting married!

Once Washu, Ryoko, Sasami, Aeka, James, Meowth, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Yosho, Nobuyuki, Azaka and Kamidake were all in the living room, the two new siblings broke their news to their friends and family.

"Well, everyone...Jessie and I have some news --" Tenchi said, smiling.

Mihoshi's eyes perked up. "Oh my gosh! You're getting married!"

Jessie and Tenchi sweat-dropped as Kiyone hit Mihoshi. "Don't be an idiot! Let them talk before you make snap judgments!"

"Well...we're not getting married, I can tell you that, " Tenchi said, putting a hand behind his head.

Almost collectively, James, Aeka, Ryoko and Washu let out sighs of relief.

"We're half brother and sister!" Jessie blurted happily.

The thirteen of them just sat there, dumbfounded. Finally Azaka spoke up, "Lord Tenchi, how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well...we both have pictures of ourselves with our mother and it's the same person," Tenchi replied.

"Wow, I don't believe it!" Nobuyuki said, "I have a daughter!"

"Wa...err...Dad, she's not yours. She has a different father..."

"I know but she's mine now and that's all that matters!" he said, hugging Jessie.

"Erk...can't...breathe..." Jessie said, turning blue.

"Well...since everyone came here for a weddin' announcement and didn't get one..." Meowth said, getting on one knee in front of Ryo-Ohki. "You're da most beautiful cabbit I eva saw. Will ya be mine?" he said, revealing a gem with a carrot carved into it.

"Mreow..."

Mihoshi blinked. "I thought Ryo-Ohki liked Ken-Ohki."

Kiyone hit Mihoshi once more. "_Idiot_!"

"Mreow!" Ryo-Ohki nodded. "Mreow Mreooow!"

"No! _Meeeeowth_..." The poor heartbroken Pokemon walked upstairs, sniffling.

"Mreow..." Ryo-Ohki sadly watched him.

Washu was watching the whole scene, those wheels already turning in that scientist head of hers. _Hmm...maybe I can create something to get Ryo-Ohki to fall for Meowth. Wait! I'm a genius! Of course I can! _Washu grinned and walked to Tenchi and Jessie. "Well, congrats you two on finding your sibling-ness. I, the great Washu! Must be getting back to my lab, though." And with that, she was gone. _Meowth's gonna thank me for this someday!_


	3. No Need for a Princess!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

"Sir, we have news from planet Earth. Princess Jessica has met Lord Tenchi, Princess Sasami and Princess Aeka. Should we take action?"

The king of Juraii stared forward, an expressionless look on his face. "Bring her here. It's time she know of her heritage."

"Are you suggesting we kidnap the Princess, sir?"

"That's exactly what I am suggesting! Get her. Immediately."

"Sir, you said yourself you want nothing to do with her..."

"She must know that Juraiian blood flows through her veins! If need be, we can make her a worker here. I will not have my planet and people ruled by some incompetent little girl! I'm none too pleased that Tenchi is even apart of this family..."

"I will get Princess Jessica."

"Don't call her 'Princess.' If she refuses to do as we ask, we dispose of her. End of story."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called.

Of course, Mihoshi was the first one down. "Oh, Sasami! Everything looks so good!"

Jessie knocked on Meowth's little litter box in the room she and James were sharing. "Meowth, it's breakfast time."

"I ain't comin'! Ryo-Ohki'll be dere and I can't deal with dat. Not after being shot down like dat..."

"Meowth, there are plenty of other fish in the sea...or in your case, cats in the litter box," James said, smiling. "You can't fawn after one girl your whole life."

"You two should talk..." Meowth muttered.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms.

"Just go downstairs and bring Meowth somethin' back ta eat. Dat Sasami can cook better den you, James!"

James pouted a bit, his only talent being lost to a little girl.

"Alright, fine. We'll be back a bit. Come on, James," Jessie said, as she and James walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Washu sneaked into the room and she, too, disturbed Meowth's sulking by knocking on his litter box.

"What'da _you_ want?" Meowth asked, raising the part of fur where his eyebrow would be if he had one.

"I just happen to have something that can get you to win Ryo-Ohki's heart! Forever!"

"What is it?" Meowth asked, coming out of hiding.

She took out a bottle of aqua liquid. "This. Just drink some down and the one you love will return the feeling! Aren't I the greatest?" she laughed.

"You're the best, Washu!" A said.

"No one's a greater scientist than you, Washu!" B added.

"Eh...right," Meowth said, gulping down a bit of the potion. "Now ya sure Ryo-Ohki'll like me since I drank dis stuff?"

"Positive! Come on, lets go test it out!" Washu said, dragging Meowth downstairs.

Unbeknownst to Washu, Ryoko had been listening in on the conversation and decided to take a little sip of Washu's latest love potion. She snuck in, going through the wall, like always, and took the bottle. "One sip of this...and Tenchi will love me forever..." Ryoko grinned, taking the lid off. Just as she did so, Tenchi called for her, "Ryoko! We're all waiting! Your breakfast is going to get cold!"

Ryoko sighed and put the lid back on. "Maybe later..." She then teleported herself downstairs. As everyone began to eat up, the house suddenly began to shake violently.

"Ahh!" Mihoshi cried, "Kiyone! What's going on?"

"I don't know Mihoshi! We'd better check it out!" Kiyone said, cocking her Galaxy Police pistol and rushing outside, the rest of the gang following.

"Wa!" Tenchi yelled, seeing the giant Juraiian ship making its decent into the Masaki backyard.

"That's a Juraii ship...what would it be doing here?" Aeka wondered aloud.

Just then a red beam of light came out of the ship and appeared over Jessie.

"What the...?!" Jessie cried.

"Jessie!" James yelled, running towards her as the sucked her up onto the ship. Tenchi and Yosho held him back and he screamed out for his best friend. "Jessie! Jessie! Bring her back _now_!"

After picking up Jessie, the ship flew off into space.

* * *

Jessie was shoved off the ship onto Juraii by two guards. "Hey, watch it!"

They led her up several stairs which seemed to go on forever. As she walked, she noticed the many trees and plants on the Juraii and how different they were from those on Earth.

"Your highness. Here is Princ-- Jessica."

Jessie looked as the giant throne turned revealing a large man with a dark brown beard and hair, bearing Juraiian royal attire. "Ah. Thank you, men. You are dismissed," the king said, stepping down. The two men nodded and made their decent down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Jessie glared.

He stared at her for a few minutes. "If you were raised properly...you'd make a proud...powerful leader."

"Umm...okay?" Jessie said, confused.

"Jessie...you are my daughter. I, the king of Juraii, am your father."


	4. No Need for a Rescue!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

James sat on the ground, staring at the spot he saw Jessie abducted. "Jess..."

Princess Aeka walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "James...I will make sure whoever took Jessie will be severely punished."

James stood up and looked to her. "I don't care about that now, Miss Aeka! I want Jessie back!"

Ryoko looked to Tenchi, remembering their awful ordeal when he had been taken by that Haruna person. _I know how James feels...I have to help him!_ "Well everyone, looks like we gotta go to Juraii and save Jess!"

Tenchi nodded to her. "Ryoko's right. I've just found my sister after all these years, I won't let my own family take her."

Sasami pouted slightly. "You're not going to go out into space again are you, Tenchi?"

Tenchi smiled to her. "I have to, Sasami. I can't let Jessie stay there forever."

"Okay everybody! Who's in?" Ryoko said, putting her hand down in the air.

James put his hand atop hers. "I am. I'm not gonna leave that planet until Jessie's back right by my side!"

Tenchi put his hand on James's. "Same here!"

Aeka put her hand on top of Tenchi's. "You'll need to me to get into certain areas where Jessie may be being held. So I'm joining you."

Kiyone joined in, too. "I have to go along to arrest the people responsible for her kidnapping!" She grabbed Mihoshi's hand and put it on her own. "She's in, too."

Mihoshi whined. "No, Kiyone! I'm too scared!"

"Alright, then! Ryo-Ohki, do your stuff!" Ryoko called as the cute and cuddly cabbit transformed into a big, bad ass spaceship, ready for action.

James blinked. "Wow...that's some attack..."

"Alright, everybody! Inside!" Ryoko ordered as all six of them went into the spaceship. As the spaceship blasted off into space, Meowth walked over to Washu.

"It didn't work! You said she'd love me!" he yelled.

"Well, it can't work in her spaceship form. Relax, once Jessie is saved and they're back you'll be making little cabbits in no time!" Washu replied happily.

"You'd betta be right...I just sharpened dese claws and dese babies can do serious damage!"

* * *

Jessie stood there for a moment, not able to believe what she just heard. "I - I - I'm a princess?"

The king laughed. "Oh, hardly my dear. Look at you in that outfit! Princesses don't dress like little tramps! Just like your mother, I see."

Jessie growled. "Don't you dare bad-mouth my mother!"

He smirked. "Oh, and what will you do my dear?"

"Something so terrible and awful...I don't even know what it is yet!"

He laughed once more, only more evilly. "Well, if you want to be recognized as a Juraiian Princess you'll have to do some things for me."

"Like what?"

"Work as my slave," he grinned.

"What?! No way! Just take me back to Tenchi's!"

"I'm sorry. That's not possible. Either you do as I say or you will be terminated."

Jessie clenched her fist in rage. "Fine. How long do I have to do this for?"

"As long as I make you, of course," he grinned. "And if your friends come to try to save you, I'll deal with them. Now take her away, guards."

The same two guards from before came up behind Jessie, both grabbing one of her arms.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled as they took her down the staircase.

"That's what they all say," he grinned.

* * *

James looked out the window of Ryo-Ohki. "Jess...I hope you're alright...I'd never forgive myself if you died and you never knew..."

Princess Aeka put her hand on his shoulder. "Know what, James?"

He jumped a bit and looked up at her. "Miss Aeka...I didn't know you were there."

She sat down next to him and smiled. "You care very much for her, don't you?"

He nodded. "More than anything..."

"I know what it is like to love someone so deeply...that is how I feel toward Lord Tenchi..."

He smiled at her. "Doesn't it bother you that you're like...his great-aunt?"

"Well on Juraii, it's normal to marry your family. I know you here on Earth feel that's...strange, to say the least."

He took her hand. "No. I'm actually very interested in what you have to say about the way your people do things. Would you like to explain it to me?"

Her smile widened. "Yes...I'd love to!"

The two smiled as Aeka explained everything about Juraii to him.


	5. No Need for Kagato!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

As Ryo-Ohki sped along the large and mighty universe, and as Aeka and James talked about their feelings for Tenchi and Jessie, Ryoko plotted how to use Aeka's talking to James to her advantage.

"Hey, Tenchi, look at Aeka and James over there...they sure seem to be having a deep conversation, huh?"

Tenchi looked up from Ryo-Ohki's controls and looked over. "Yeah...they do, Ryoko. Well, it's none of our business. She's probably just comforting him about Jessie. That's all."

"You can't honestly believe that, Tenchi! Why do you think so highly of that bitch?! She's got a stick up her ass the size of China!"

"Ryoko! Don't talk about Miss Aeka that way!"

"Why can't you see the side of her that I see?!"

"Ryoko, I know that she's not perfect, no one is, but you've done far worse things then she ever has!"

Ryoko looked at him, a bit taken aback at his scolding, her golden eyes filled with hurt. "Yeah...I guess you're right, Tenchi...heh...I'm an idiot for trying to make you think badly of Aeka when it's obvious you love her more than me..."

Tenchi sighed and took Ryoko's hand. "Now you know that's not true...I don't love any of you more than the other...yet...I know it's killing you not knowing who I've chosen but...I just need time, Ryoko. Can you give me that? Please?"

Ryoko smiled and nodded. "Of course, Tenchi. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She kissed his cheek and grinned, teleporting herself to the kitchen. "Ha! That smug bitch Aeka thinks she's got Tenchi's love in the bag...just wait until she walks in on me and Tenchi kissing once I get that potion from Meowth!" Ryoko giggled evilly, taking a bottle of sake from the fridge. "I'd pay a million yen to see her face!" She laughed again, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, someone's in high spirits today. That won't last long," a dark, evil, vile voice said from behind her.

Ryoko spun around and glared at the sight she saw. "...Kagato..."

He laughed in that cold-hearted way he always did as he stepped towards her. "Ah, Ryoko...so good to see you again!"

She glared as she backed against the refrigerator. "...Get the hell away from me..."

"What? Suddenly a father can't say hello to his daughter? What has this universe become?" he smirked, the sarcasm in his voice very detectable.

"You are not my father! You just told Washu to create me! That doesn't make you my father, you slimy old jackass!"

"Such harsh words for the man who gave you life."

" _Man_? Ha! Aeka's more fucking man then you are! Now get the hell off my ship before I call Tenchi!"

"Ah, yes...Tenchi. How is the old boy?"

"None of your business! _Tench_--" Ryoko was cut off by Kagato's hand being placed over her mouth.

"Now, now, Ryoko, dear...he doesn't need to know about my presence, does he?"

Ryoko struggled, kicking and flailing, trying to get out of her captor's grasp but it was useless. She was at his mercy.

Kagato smirked and pulled a syringe out, sticking the needle into Ryoko's neck and injecting her with a strange green liquid. "Ah, Washu. Your sleeping potion was a stroke of genius. Such a shame it's being used against you."

Slowly Ryoko's defense fell, her eyelids became heavy as if twelve anvils were on top of them and finally she became limp, knocked out in Kagato's arms.

"Perfect," Kagato grinned, as he picked her up in his arms and slowly transported himself back to his ship, Draconis.

Tenchi then walked in, almost as soon as he had transported, looking around for Ryoko. "Where could she be...? I hope she didn't do anything drastic because I said I didn't love her more. God, I wish there were some way to tell her how I feel without hurting Aeka's feelings...but there _is_ no way. Once I tell Ryoko she'll brag to everyone, especially Aeka..." Tenchi sighed. "I have to wait...I have to think of the right way to tell everyone...I just hope Ryoko can wait, too..."


	6. No Need for Training!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

Tenchi walked around Ryo-Ohki looking for Ryoko, who was nowhere to be seen. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her feelings too much. If she had gotten drunk and done something in her drunkenness he'd never forgive himself. Tenchi sighed, giving up the search, figuring she was off hiding somewhere and went back into the kitchen to get something to drink. As he opened the refrigerator door, an envelope fell to the floor before him. He blinked and picked it up, looking at it. Written on the envelope was his name: Tenchi Masaki. He didn't recognize the handwriting but opened it up just the same, hoping it was some type of clue as to where he could find Ryoko. Maybe she was playing a game with him! That was probably it. He smiled to himself as he unfolded the letter and read:

_Tenchi -_

_It's been a while hasn't it, boy? Ah, don't remember me? Miss Ryoko does. As a matter of fact, I'm looking at her, knocked out and tied to a table on my ship. I wonder if you've guessed who I am yet. This is a fun little game isn't it, Tenchi? I want a rematch. Only this time, it'll be a lot more interesting. I can guarantee that, my boy. I'll send a pod for you in eight hours, about the time the beautiful Ryoko wakes up. Better hurry Tenchi, I don't know if my busy hands can keep themselves away from her. See you soon._

_Kagato_

Tenchi gritted his teeth in hatred, ripping the note up into confetti.

"That son of a..." He slammed his fist on the refrigerator. "I'll kill him...if he touches Ryoko...I'll kill that bastard!"

Kiyone overheard Tenchi's yelling and ran in, standing in the doorway. "Tenchi? What's the matter?!"

He looked at her and she could immediately tell he was angrier then he'd ever been in the time that she'd known him. "...Kagato...he's back. He took Ryoko."

"What? How's that possible? I thought he was gone."

"I guess not." He walked over to the kitchen window, looking out into space. "He wants a battle...he's sending a pod for me in eight hours."

"Tenchi, you can't go! It's probably a trick! Besides, we need you to get Jessie back! Let me and Mihoshi go and arrest Kagato, okay?"

"No, Kiyone! I have to save Ryoko..._I_ have to do it..."

Kiyone sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi...Aeka has to find out how you feel about Ryoko sometime. You can't hide it forever."

"I know, Kiyone." He sighed. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"She'll understand. Aeka's a very polite girl. I doubt she'd sabotage your relationship with Ryoko. Well, on purpose anyway."

Tenchi nodded. "You're right...but I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to get ready to battle Kagato."

"Tenchi, wait! Who'll battle the king of Juraii? Me and Mihoshi and Aeka aren't enough! We need _your_ Juraiian powers."

Tenchi nodded slowly. "Yes...I know, Kiyone. I'm going to contact Grandpa. Maybe he can tell us what to do."

Kiyone nodded as Tenchi walked towards the communicator, typing in his home number.

"Hello, Masaki residence," Yosho's voice answered.

"Grandpa, it's Tenchi. I need your advice...desperately."

* * *

Jessie sighed as she scrubbed pots and pans in the palace kitchen. She wore the usual Juraiian worker garb: it was a one-piece dress, much like those they wore in 16th century. The top was white, it had a dark blue cummerbund-type belt in the middle and the bottom skirt part was light blue with several holes already from the guard's beatings. She had some bruises and cuts and a few hickeys from the guards' sexual harassment. She sighed once more, looking out the window above the sink, wondering what James was doing - and if he was thinking about her, too. She brushed her fingers through her hair, it already snarled and dirty. In the short time she'd been there the guards had made her look and feel like she'd been there for years.

A big, bulky guard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Hey there sexy, when are you gonna be done with this?"

Jessie glared forward. "Take your arms off before I break them off."

He removed his hands, backing away some. "Hey, hey...don't take your girl problems out on me, baby doll. I'm just trying to make you feel like a woman."

She growled and turned around, poking him in the chest. "The only man that could ever make me feel like a woman in a good way is James! So don't even try anything, bucko, because my heart is his got it?! No one else's and no one's ever gonna make me feel differently, comprende?!"

He nodded, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Y - Yeah! I - I got it! S - Sorry!" he said, backing up and making his way out of kitchen.

She turned back to the sink and continued her work, sighing.

* * *

Tenchi walked back into the cockpit, walking up to James and Aeka. "James...can I talk to you for a sec?"

James looked up at him. "Sure. Excuse me, Miss Aeka," he said, getting up and walking into a separate room down the hall with Tenchi. "What's up, Tenchi?"

"I need to go do an errand, so I won't be able to help you bring Jessie back..."

"What?! But - but...we need you, Tenchi!"

"I know, I know...but listen, I talked to my grandpa and he said that he could train you like he trained me...so you'd be just as powerful as me. Are you willing to do that?"

James looked down a little and then looked back up, determination in his eyes. "Yes. I want Jessie back here."

Tenchi smiled. "Great. Come on, I'll show you to the communication chamber."

James nodded as he followed Tenchi down a long corridor, thinking to himself, _I hope I don't mess up...if I lost Jess...my life would be over... _He sighed and walked into the communication chamber to begin his training.


	7. No Need for a Pod Trip!

The Juraiian Princess

L.R.T.

* * *

Ryoko cringed as her eyes slowly opened. She squinted at the brightness around her. She looked around, trying to gather her bearings. _Damn it_, she thought, _where the hell am I now_?She tried to sit up but found herself tied down. "What the hell..."

"Ah, our little sleepy head is up," Kagato smirked, walking into the light.

Ryoko growled. "Untie me, you bastard!"

"Sorry, my dear," he grinned, running a hand down her skin-tight, red and black bodysuit. "I might need you to be out of commission for some...let's just say..."experiments" I might be doing," he grinned again, running his finger across her cheek bone.

She jerked her face to the side. "Ha! Tenchi will save me! He won't let you put a finger on me!"

Kagato laughed and put his nose right against her own, looking her in the eye. "Who said anything about just one finger?" He laughed again and forcefully kissed her lips. "I'll see you soon, my pet." He laughed once more as he walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Ryoko spit on the floor, shaking her head. "The jackass kissed me! I'm gonna get rabies or something!" She spit once more and laid her head back on the metal table, looking out a window into space. "Tenchi...where are you?" She then blinked, seeing a pod coming out of the Pod Room. "Wonder what Kagato's up to this time..."

* * *

James paced around Ryo-Ohki, fiddling with his fingers. Tenchi watched as he paced, knowing the feeling. He remembered when he'd first met Kagato and how he took Ryoko. It was up to him and his newly discovered Juraiian powers to save her. Of course, James didn't have those powers. He was only taught a few key moves that Yosho had been teaching Tenchi when he was younger.

"James...calm down."

"I - I can't! What if they find out I'm there and - and they kill her?!" He grabbed Tenchi by the collar and shook him. "I can't lose her, Tenchi! I'll die! I'll just jump right off into space and implode!"

Tenchi couldn't help but laugh as he removed James's hands. "Trust me. You'll have knocked out anyone that would even tell the king about your presence, okay?"

James sighed and plopped down right onto the floor of Ryo-Ohki. "...I'm scared, Tenchi..."

"I know, James...and that's okay. Just think about Jessie. That's all you need to do to get the job done. I know. Believe me, I do."

He nodded and hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. Just then a red light went off and a screen popped down reading: _Pod in Cargo Bay. Please Board Immediately._

Tenchi sighed and stood up. "This is it."

James nodded to him and stood as well, shaking Tenchi's hand. "Good luck."

Tenchi nodded back to James, shaking his hand. "Same to you, James..." He then took off towards the cargo bay.

* * *

Ryoko sighed, bored, tapping her fingers on the metal table. "For being a most wanted criminal, Kagato's life sure isn't that entertaining."

Kagato himself then entered and smirked slightly, unlocking the metal sheets that bound her to her the table.

She rubbed her wrists and ankles, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Oh, come now." He smiled, putting his arm around her. "Don't be such a sour puss."

"Get your filthy arm off of me!"

He grinned and slowly ran his hand down her arm. "Ryoko...you're a very beautiful woman. Why would you ever go for such an average-looking boy like Tenchi?"

She yanked her arm away and got off the table, backing into a corner of the room. "I love Tenchi...he's my one great true love and nothing you say or do will ever make me feel differently!"

He exhaled a long breath and walked towards her, pinning her against the corner wall. "Let's just see if you feel that way in a few minutes."

She shook her head fiercely. "No! Don't you dare touch me, Kagato!"

He smiled and reached behind her back, slowly unzipping her body suit, and putting his lips next to her ear, whispering, "It'll be good experience for your first time with Tenchi. If I let the boy live that long. How interesting would it be for him to find out that up until now his little sex kitten Ryoko was a virgin? _Very _interesting, I believe, Ryoko..."

She bit her lip, groaning. "Damn it...I'd never hear the end of it..."

"Exactly, my dear..." He smiled as her suit fell to the floor. "So, lets just keep that our little secret...alright?"

She glared into his eyes and kneed him the nuts. "_Not a chance_! I'm saving myself for Tenchi!" She then ran out of the room, only in her bra and panties, trying to find where the Pod Room was. "Damn!" She looked around frantically.

Kagato groaned in pain as he got up from the floor, holding his manhood. "That little bitch...she and the boy will die! I'll make sure of it!"


End file.
